


Aw, Hormones, No

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: Natasha made Clint stay at a safe house until she could come get him after a mission went critical but instead of Natasha showing up, the Winter Soldier did.The plot doesn't make a whole lot of sense, try to ignore it. This is just shameless smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ястреб = hawk in Russian (pronounced yastreb)

He got shot. It wasn’t Clint’s fault. At least not fully. At least, that’s what he told Natasha and Fury. Of course, neither one of them believed him and until someone could come him (and lecture him most likely) he was being holed up in an old S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse. 

Clint had been sent out to Pai, Thailand to take out some top HYDRA member that was hiding out there. Pai was a city of about 2,000 people so it was easy for Clint to find his target and line up a shot. What Clint hadn’t been expecting was the extra guards hiding in plain sight that took a few shots at him. In the end, Clint hit his mark but ended up with a bullet in the shoulder and several bruised ribs after a fall from the impact of said bullet.

Clint now found himself on an old couch staring at some tv that must’ve been made in the ‘90s. He sighed and changed the channel for the thousandth time and settled on some Thai sitcom. At least he thought it was a sitcom, Clint didn’t speak a word of Thai and had been guessing for about 90% of his trip.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the familiar throb in his bonding mark alerting him that his heat was about to start. He groaned, slapping the tv remote to his face and then clutched at his nose in pain. Not his smartest move. Also, quite possibly, the worst time for his heat to start. Clint had already been inside of the safe house for a few days now and was expecting Natasha or any other Avenger to come and get him any day now.

Several hours passed and the telltale signs of his heat kept hitting the omega. The cramps had just started up, ripping through his abdomen and causing the archer to nearly keel over in pain. He managed to walk his way into the kitchen (keeping bent over at all times) and grab a small box of crackers from the cabinet. He went back over to the couch and laid down on his side, bringing his knees to his chest and placing one hand on his lower stomach. Clint nibbled on a few crackers, trying to get anything into his stomach to hopefully quell the nausea that was forming.

A knock on the door startled Clint out his haze-like state. _ It’s about damn time someone came and got me. Fuck I need my suppressants. _Clint sat up on the couch, groaning, and then walked over to the door. When he opened it he was expecting a Russian, sure, but not this Russian.

There, in the flesh, was the Winter Soldier. The boogeyman himself. Clint stood back, one hand reaching for his knife that was attached to his hip. He paused, waiting to see what the man before him would do.

“I could smell your heat.” The man’s voice was muffled behind his mask, and deep. So so deep.

Clint was shocked that the man could speak English as well as he could. He had read the man’s file after Steve came back from battling the man during the whole ‘S.H.I.E.L.D is really HYDRA and Bucky is still alive’ thing. No one had heard from the Winter Soldier since. But, this was truly was the Winter Soldier Clint was dealing with here. Should he call Steve? Fury? Nat? His head hurt.

“Can I come in?”

  
“Depends,” Clint narrowed his eyes at the supersoldier, who made no move to advance on the omega, “How Winter Soldier-y are you? And why is your mask back on?”

“I like the mask, makes me feel safe. And, I don’t know if I can answer that question. Some days are worse than others,” The alpha explained.

Clint’s omega-core was drawn towards the alpha before him, seeing him as an escape for the heat that was currently building in his gut. “I suppose...you can come in, but you stay away from me until I say otherwise.”

The soldier nodded and walked past the gap presented to him when Clint stepped to the side. He looked around the safe house and narrowed his eyes, “Bad safe house.”

“Excuse me? Do I come bustin’ up into your home and making comments?” Clint put his hands on his hips. “And why are you in Thailand?”

“Couldn’t stay in the States, Steve is looking for me there.”

“You remember Steve?”

“I fought him about two months ago and haven’t been wiped since, so yes. I remember some things, just not everything,” the soldier sat down on a stool, looking over the omega in front of him. “Hawkeye, isn’t it? You’re a friend of Steve’s. An Avenger. A helluva good shot.”

Clint hummed softly, easing up in the alpha’s presence. He was then painfully reminded of his heat, clutching at his sides and bending over. “We can discuss me later, right now, you need an alpha,” he stood then.

Clint looked up and glared, “How do I know you’re not just going to kill me?”

“I haven’t yet, have I?”

“What’s your name?”

The soldier blinked and reached up, taking off his mask and then taking off his gloves one at a time. He sighed and looked at Clint, eyeing the omega and then locking his line of sight with him, “I am James Barnes. I used to go by Bucky. I have been the Winter Soldier for the past seventy years. I may not be the soldier, but I am not Bucky anymore.”

Clint considered his answer carefully when his whole body suddenly erupted in a series of hot flashes, “Alrighty then, James. You’re here to help me with this heat? Didn’t take you for a gay man.”

“I’m bisexual. The howling commandos sure did teach me a thing or two. And yes, I’m here to help. I could smell you a mile away,” James approached the archer then, who made no move to stop the former assassin.

“Call me Clint,” Clint groaned out, falling to his knees in pain and rolling himself into a ball.

“Well then Clint, there is no time to waste.” The soldier bent over and picked Clint up bridal style, carrying him effortlessly into the bedroom of the safe house.

Clint’s body automatically relaxed once he was in direct contact with the alpha. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around James’s neck, pulling himself closer to the alpha. James smiled gently at the omega, placing him on the bed and giving him the once-over. “How far do you want to go?”

“All the way,” Clint breathed out, making grabby hands for the alpha.

James chuckled and nodded, taking off his shirt and then coming closer to the needy omega. He smiled at Clint, placing his flesh hand on Clint’s face, his thumb gently stroking the archer’s cheek. Clint purred and nuzzled his face into James’s touch, much like a kitten would.

James used his metal hand to reach down and take off Clint’s shirt. He then leaned back and admired the Avenger’s tight biceps and broad shoulders. A true archer. He leaned down and kissed Clint’s chest delicately using his lips to trace the various scars that decorate Clint’s body.

“I think you have more scars than me ястреб,” James whispered into the archer’s ear, nipping softly at the man’s lobe.

“I don’t speak Russian James, not a whole lot anyway,” Clint replied, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around the assassin’s waist to pull him in closer.

“It means hawk, ястреб.”

Clint cooed at the nickname and then moaned when James’s flesh hand came to rest on his hip. The man pressed his thumb into Clint’s hip bone, feeling the omega squirm beneath him at the small contact point. 

James sat up, taking in the sight of the heated-out omega before him and smirking. Clint was panting already, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat as the omega’s heat rolled through his body. “When was the last time an alpha helped you through a heat?” James asked, taking his metal hand and grabbing at one of Clint’s wrists to pin it above the archer’s head.

“A few years,” Clint admitted, voluntarily putting his other wrist above his head for James to pin.

James nodded, “Good. I don’t like any competition.” His voice had gotten deeper, more possessive over the omega that was begging for some form of stimulation. He pushed aside any worry that he had and leaned forward once more, his metal hand keeping Clint’s hands pinned.

James licked Clint’s neck, trailing from his collarbone to right under his ear and then back down. He nibbled here and there, small little bites to make the omega more sensitive and willing. Once Clint was nearly dying from the lack of contact, the alpha above bit down hard on his neck. Not a claiming bite, but one that would surely leave a hickey. A hickey that would let the whole world know that Clint belonged to the Winter Soldier albeit temporarily.

Clint nearly screamed in pleasure, rutting his hips upwards until his clothed erection brushed against James’s thigh. A crime that they both weren’t completely naked yet. James shook his head and pushed Clint’s hips back down with his thigh. “Patience.”

Clint nodded and looked James in the eye, seeing raw passion consuming the normally deadly look on the man’s face. The Russian pressed his thigh down further, rubbing Clint’s cock through his tactical pants and Clint’s sweatpants. James purred contently when Clint’s eyes fluttered shut, the omega letting out a breathy moan.

James took this moment to shuck off Clint’s pants, leaving his own on for the time being. Clint sighed, relieved that his cock was finally free of its cotton cage. James smirked, licking his love mark a few more times and then he began to kiss down Clint’s chest, rubbing the man’s hip with his flesh hand. James’s gentle lips pressed against his scars, and his teeth left their own marks on the small pieces of pristine flesh that remained on the archer.

James released Clint’s wrists, keeping the omega still with a pointed look, and then took his metal hand down to press dangerously hard into Clint’s hip. As he continued kissing down the archer, he locked eyes with the hormonal omega and used his flesh hand to grasp gently on his cock. Clint closed his eyes and bucked his hips a few times, desperate for more stimulation. James smirked and crawled further down the man’s body, rubbing his thumb over Clint’s slit and smearing precum all over the head of the archer’s cock.

Clint was lost in his own haze of pleasure, his body releasing hormones in dangerous doses as the alpha—his alpha—continued with the slow teasing torture. James knew what he was doing, he was issuing control over Clint, a dangerous amount of control, but nothing that the Avenger couldn’t handle. The Russian suddenly moved his hand down Clint’s shaft, sending sparks of pleasure riding up the omega’s spine.

James was nearly done with the studying he was doing of Clint’s body. He had learned all that he needed to and now the real fun could begin. The alpha sped up his jerking, his hand moving quickly over Clint’s cock, using the omega’s abundant amount of precum to lubricate his own cock and hand while his metal hand left bruises in the archer’s hip. Clint was a writhing mess below him, hips jerking every couple of seconds, and a steady stream of curse words being whispered out of his mouth.

The supersoldier eyed Clint and when the omega showed signs of an oncoming orgasm, he stopped, removing his hand in full much to the omega’s dismay. Clint’s eyes begged the alpha to continue, he needed some form of release, “Please James...please Sir. Please, I need to cum.”

“You will. Just not right now.” The alpha assured his omega, standing up and removing his own pants. Clint stared, wide-eyed, at the alpha’s own erection. James was hung like a horse, thick, and twitching every few moments. The soldier moved to the side of Clint and grabbed a fistful of his hair, “Suck.”

The omega obeyed without hesitation, leaning forward and taking James into his mouth. The alpha let out a moan as soon as he entered Clint’s warm mouth. The archer had spent more than a few nights with Tony (nothing more than pure sexual interaction) and knew just how to make the man before him die. He started by sucking lightly, focusing on the head of James’s cock, his tongue swiping across his head and then dipping ever so slightly under it. The archer pulled his head back and dipped his tongue into the soldier’s slit, causing the man’s grip on his hair to tighten.

James looked down at Clint, smiling and growling when Clint suddenly took him all the way to the back of his throat. The archer didn’t cease his movements, moving back and forth and enjoying the heavy weight of the assassin’s cock on his tongue. With every push forward he felt drops of precum slide down his throat, warming up the omega’s stomach delightfully. Clint purred around the cock in his mouth, sending pleasant vibrations down James’s cock and into his alpha-core. The Russian growled and used both hands to keep Clint’s head where it was, fucking the omega’s mouth himself.

Clint made no move to stop his alpha from doing so, relaxing his body as the alpha slapped his balls against his chin, grunting and moaning delightfully so. When James suddenly tensed above him, the archer prepared himself for the meal of a lifetime and was more than happy to swallow every last drop of James’s salty appetizer. 

The assassin pulled back, sending a few lines of cum across Clint’s face before he growled, “Mine.” Clint tried to lap up as much cum as he could with his tongue, all while his eyes were locked on the rippling muscles of the supersoldier who was rummaging around for something. When James turned back around he had a bottle of lube in his hand. “Hands and knees.”

Clint obeyed wordlessly, turning around and presenting his ass to the alpha. James rubbed at the soft flesh with his flesh hand and slapped it roughly with his metal one. He smiled when a massive handprint began to form on the archer’s ass. Then the soldier occupied himself with getting both of them ready and a single metal digit slid easily into Clint’s ass, the omega was self-lubricating himself in preparation. He took his finger and twisted it inside of the omega, enjoying the quiet noises being pushed out of the Avenger. He curled his pointer finger inside of Clint and watched the man shudder underneath his touch before he put another finger inside. The two metal fingers began a scissoring motion to stretch out the omega.

Clint leaned back on the fingers, needing and wanting more from the alpha. James got the hint and pulled his fingers out, popping the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his own erection. He gave himself a few jerks and then pressed up behind the omega, hands gripping at the archer’s hips. “You ready?”  
Clint nodded hastily, “Please Sir, please just fuck me already!”

James needed nothing else before shoving forward into the omega, feeling the man drop to his elbows as he bottomed out in one thrust. The soldier then waited, each second ticking by was agony for both, but James wanted to give Clint time to adjust to the massive cock that was currently lodged in his ass. When the alpha determined the omega was ready for the fucking of a lifetime, he pulled out and slammed himself back in.

The two quickly found their pace, with the supersoldier using his enhanced strength to fuck Clint speechless. And while the omega could do little more than moan and whimper, he did find the effort to push back in time with James’s thrusts. The pair’s moans became aligned, their bodies colliding with one another when the alpha picked up the pace. James then hooked his hands underneath Clint’s thighs and lifted them up, yanking the omega further onto his cock. “I was never a fan of doggy, wheelbarrow was always. My. Favorite.” The alpha snarled out, punctuating each word with a hard, bruising thrust.

Clint could do nothing but moan out louder, his ass feeling the swelling knot of the alpha behind him. James was getting ready to knot the omega, using his metal arm to support the weight of the archer’s legs to keep him locked in position, and taking his flesh hand up to the muscular shoulders of the Avenger. James groaned out, feeling his abdomen tighten up as he approached his climax. His thrusts became erratic and harder as the supersoldier alpha tried his best to tie with the omega.

Said omega had his face in the mattress, drool spilling out of his mouth and tiny noises being forced out of him with every thrust. When James slammed his knot home, Clint screamed in pleasure, his omega-core releasing every hormone it had in response. The Russian dragged his nails down the archer’s back as his knot inflated inside of the omega, sealing every drop of cum within him. Every drop of what must’ve been two pints or more of pure alpha essence.

Their biological cores were demanding more, a deeper connection, and James was more than happy to comply. Without a second thought, the alpha leaned forward and bit down hard on Clint’s bond mark, sealing the two together from both a physical and mental standpoint. Clint arched his back further into James’s touch, enjoying the warm heat the Winter Soldier provided. Huh, ironic.

When James finally sealed their bond, he rolled over, still locked inside of Clint, and pulled the archer close to his chest. He ran his flesh hand through the soft blond hair of the man and rubbed soothing circles into his back, “You okay, ястреб?”

“Yes, Sir. More than okay.” Clint purred back, enjoying the soft touches being offered to him.

“Good. Get some rest baby, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

In the morning Natasha found the two naked and pressed against one another. She slapped Clint awake and made the omega wake up the infamous assassin. The three left the safe house without another word, headed back for the Avenger tower in New York. James was nervous to see Steve again, but he was more than happy to follow his omega there, and to anywhere else he needed him to go.

**Comments and kudos make me want to write more! And they make me smile!**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue of what happened after Clint and Bucky got back to the tower.

"You mean to tell me, that after finding Bucky both alive, and at your doorstep, instead of telling someone, you slept with him?" Steve was furious, and rightfully so.

James and Clint glanced at each other, a heavy blush falling upon their cheeks. "Technically, he prefers James." Clint clarified.

Steve rolled his eyes and rubbed at his face, looking up at the two now-bonded-idiots, "You two are a lost cause."

"Hey! I brought James back, that has to count for something, doesn't it?" Clint exclaimed, pointing between James, his alpha, and Steve. Fury, Natasha, and Tony were off in the corner, both silent for their own purposes.

"Yes, Clint, that does count for something," Steve raised his voice slightly, gritting his teeth.

It was at this point that James got protective over his new omega, wrapping an arm around the archer and pulling him close, a soft growl escaping his mouth.

"Relax Buck, I don't want in on what's yours. I'm just...confused is all. What were you doing in Pai?" Steve turned to face his long lost friend, his eyes sad.

"Hiding. After I um, well you know, nearly killed you, I decided that it would be best if I tried to go collect myself, y'know, put myself back together someplace else. Someplace where I hadn't caused terror. So I went to Thailand, ended up wandering around for a few months, slowing putting the pieces together. I'm not all there, but some of me is," James said, not at all releasing his grip on Clint. "Then I found myself in Pai, I holed myself up in a small cottage for a few days before I smelled Clint's heat. I saw him through the window and recognized him as Hawkeye. One thing led to another and now we're bonded."

"Of course you are," Tony spoke up from his corner, rolling his eyes.

Clint silenced him with a glare and then looked at Natasha for help.

"An alpha will be good for Clint. I'm not thrilled about who it is admittedly, but they're bonded and there's nothing any of us can do about it," Natasha settled.

"If Barton can keep Barnes under control, then I'm fine with leaving the two together." Fury affirmed.

Steve grumbled something and then stood, "Well Buck, if you two are bonded, then so be it. You have a lot to catch up on, but I'm sure you and Clint want your time to yourselves."

Clint smiled and pressed into James's side, feeling his alpha press a soft kiss to the top of his head. James's arm tightened around the omega and he smiled up at Steve, "Yes, Sir. I'll find you later."

Natasha followed after Steve's footsteps, she stopped briefly to look at the couple, eyeing James warily and then nodding, saying nothing upon her exit. 

"Hey, Terminator, try not to break anything. And once you've got your head sorted, I'd love to poke at that arm," Tony flashed his usual smile, making finger guns at the pair as he left. 

Fury, as per expected, said nothing but glared at James for a moment.

"I'm glad they left, they were making me uncomfortable," James admitted.

"You get used to them. Tony will love it when you finally let him look at your arm, I'm sure he could even fix it up a bit. And then Fury is always a huge smug ass motherfucker," Clint laughed, leaning his head on James's shoulder.

James hummed softly in response, pulling his omega onto his lap and kissing him softly, "As long as I'm with you, I couldn't care less."

**Author's Note:**

> ястреб = hawk in Russian (pronounced yastreb)


End file.
